The Man Who Cant't Be Moved
by Rockgirl4995
Summary: Eragon/Arya. A short fic about the two of them. goes to the man who can't be moved by the script.


Going back to the corner where I first saw you, Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move, Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand, Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am, Some try to hand me money they don't understand, I'm not...broke I'm just a broken hearted man, I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do, How can I move on when I'm still in love with you... Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be, Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the I'm not moving... I'm not says son you can't stay here, I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows, If she changes her mind this is the first place she will if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be, Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the I'm not moving... I'm not moving.I'm not moving... I'm not talk about the guyWho's waiting on a girl... OohoohwooThere are no holes in his shoesBut a big hole in his world... Hmmmmand maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved, And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news, And you'll come running to the corner... Cos you'll know it's just for youI'm the man who can't be movedI'm the man who can't be moved... Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be, Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.[Repeat in background]So I'm not moving... I'm not moving.I'm not moving... I'm not back to the corner where I first saw you, Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you, _

Eragon watched the Menoa tree, smiling slightly. He took a deep breath and laid the bag that had been slung over his shoulder on the forest floor.

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move, _

Eragon took out a blanket and carried it over to the tree, ignoring the elves staring at him curiously. He threw it up onto a branch. He turned around and walked back to collect his bag. He thoughts were filled with images of _her._

_Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand, _

He climbed up onto the branch and took out a fairth of her, with writing engraved onto the back of it.

_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am, _

He placed it down in time to hear Vanir shout up, "Are you well, Shadeslayer?" Eragon glanced down at the confused elf and smiled. "Very well, thank you. If you see her," he pointed to the fairth holding it up, "can you tell her where I am?" Vanir looked even more confused. "O-of course!"

_Some try to hand me money they don't understand, _

Vanir cocked his head. "Would you, perhaps, need somewhere to sleep tonight, Shadeslayer? I know your tree was destroyed, and I am surprised the Queen didn't give you a room but-" Eragon laughed.

_I'm not...broke I'm just a broken hearted man, _

"No, she offered . I am happy here , thank you Vanir," he shouted down. He shut his eyes, remembering their last encounter in this city. _Painful…._

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do, _

Saphira flew overhead and snorted. _This is ridiculous, Eragon. Come back to Tildari hall, _sighed Saphira. Eragon shook his head determinedly. _This is my last chance Saphira. You know that elf is trying to court her._

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you... _

Saphira grunted. _I can't forget her , Saphira. I hope you understand. _Saphira gave an annoyed moan. _How can I not!! Its all you think of. But I do understand , so if you wish to live in a tree, I will visit._

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, _

Saphira shook her head and left to go hunting. Eragon saw a small crowd of elves watching him. He held up the fairth pointed to it and shouted, "If you see her, tell her where I am! I'll be waiting for as long as it takes!"

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

Eragon heard Runon in the crowd. "Well, I certainly hope she'll believe where he is now." Eragon lay back against the trunk, grinning like a fool.

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, _

_This is where we would meet here. _He still had his doubts. What if she didn't come?

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_She can't miss you ,anyway, little one. I think most of Ellesmera will be here by dusk. The great Shadeslayer, up a tree for a woman. _Eragon shrugged.

_So I'm not moving... I'm not moving._

_She's worth it Saphira. No matter what people say._

_Policeman says son you can't stay here, _

"Eragon!" Eragon glanced down. Nasuada was there , wide eyed, with Murtagh. "Would you get down!" Nasuada shouted.

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year_

"I'm waiting for her, Nasuada. For as long as it takes." She gave Murtagh a shove as he applauded Eragon.

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows, _

"What- what if it rains?" Eragon shrugged again. "Don't care. Ellesmera is protected form outside weather anyway." She sighed , and Murtagh grinned at him. Eragon raised his eyebrows.

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

"What if no one tells her?" Nasuada questioned, annoyed at Eragon's stubbornness. "This is the first place she'd go if……you know." Nasuada screamed in frustration. _What's wrong with her? _" You are worse than Murtagh!" Murtagh scowled. "Hey!"

_People talk about the guy_

Nasuada shook her head and led Murtagh into the growing crowd of elves. They were muttering excitedly. He heard his name several times.

_Who's waiting on a girl... _

He also heard her name mentioned and why he was up a tree. But he didn't care what they said. They had no idea what it was like.

_There are no holes in his shoes,_

He grinned as he heard Vanir say excitedly, "He doesn't even need a bed. He has plenty of wealth."

_But a big hole in his world... _

"….she just broke his heart. And now he's staying there to wait for her." Eragon stopped smiling at that memory. It still hurt, like the night it had happened. He gazed at the sky. The sun was getting lower and lower. He picked up the fairth, tracing the enchanting picture on it.

_and maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved, _

"oh, look Solembum! He's finally lost it!" Eragon rolled his eyes. This was going to be…difficult. " I'm afraid to disappoint you, Angela." He shouted to the witch who was carrying some strange vines. Her face fell. "Oh , that's too bad. I would have liked to meet you mad. You could have been famous, mad. You might be a bit brighter than you are now. You are quiet dull sometimes, like when we put those bugs in your bed…." Eragon shot upright. "They were leaches!" She shrugged. "I see no problem. Alas, we must leave. We'll spread the word," she sang.

Eragon frowned as they left.

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_Little One!_ exclaimed Saphira. Eragon jumped at her voice. _Yes? I just saw her overhearing two elves about you! _His heart leaped.

_And you'll come running to the corner... _

_What's she doing? _he whispered. _Running into the forest. I think , just maybe, she's coming to see you. _He smiled. She might be coming. He stood up, surprised at how large the crowd was. He bit his lip and waited………

_Cos you'll know it's just for you_

And then she was there, wide eyed. She stared up at him. He spread out his arms, smiling. She made her way up through the crowd. When she was at the front, she examined all the elves, then looked up at him. He gulped.

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

"I'm not moving!" he shouted.

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, _

She walked up to the tree. "Eragon, what-how….why?" He stopped smiling. "Whatever it takes." She stared. He smiled awkwardly. "Miss me?"

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be, _

She blinked. "Does it matter? What are you doing in Ellesmera? _What are you doing up the Menoa tree?! _I was wondering where you were, but…THIS!" He shrugged.

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, _

"Its where we used to go. From time to time. It was the first place I thought you'd guess I was here if anywhere." She looked shocked. He waited patiently, noticing the crowd disappearing.

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. _

"So…you come here, go up a tree, and wait for me to come? What if I was away?" Eragon thought. "I would have waited." She gazed up at him, amazed. Eragon noticed all the crowd had gone. He jumped down before her.

_So I'm not moving... _

He placed a hand on the side of her face. "Eragon…….." He placed a finger to her lips. "Don't Arya. I'll do it again and again if I have to. I won't be moved." She cupped his face. "Eragon, we have duties….." He snorted. " You have time to see that other elf." She, to his great surprise, blushed. "Eragon……….." He shook his head and placed hi lips on hers.

She froze in shock, but he continued to kiss her, and to his joy, she eventually kissed him back. They stood there for what could have been forever. Eragon pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped his around her shoulders. Eragon thought it too short when she finally pulled away. She rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head, not wanting to go back to reality.

_I'm not moving._

________________________________________________________________-_

_A/N_

Ilove this song, and thought of them when I heard it. I like Reviews!!!! Lots of them!!!


End file.
